A Tale of Two Ninjas
by Hyoko Otohime
Summary: Yuffie finds herself in a new place, and what would have been a simple theft turns into so much more. NarutoFF


A Tale of Two Ninjas

Listen people, this is an old writer who came back. I wrote this as a GIFT for someone. I may continue it. It has been beta'd. Everyone on dA liked it so I thought I might make a bold step and put it here.

No flames, please. If you have constructive critisizm that's more than welcome but only if you're telling it to me for the good of the fic. (I can't believe I have to say that.)

Naruto/Final Fantasy crossover. Figure out what the pairing will be later on.

--

Yuffie Kisaragi sat cross-legged on a stool at a small ramen restaurant. This sucked. Couldn't anyone recognize a world hero when they saw one? No of course not. She was on the other side of the world for Holy's sake. No one knew of the magical tale of Cloud and his party of warriors against a dangerous villain to save the world. You'd have to live around Midgar to know that. What was the worst was that 'gil' was no good here, she'd been slowly selling her materia collection, as dearly as she loved it, passing them off as chakra enhancers. The money was slowly dwindling away and as a matter of fact, she was down to her last 1000 yen.

Why was she here anyway? Well, a year had passed since Cloud's party had broken up. Yuffie had honestly nowhere to go. Wutai was _not_ an option, and the rest of that continent wasn't very inviting either. She set sail on one of the few ships that sailed to the Shinobi territories. At first she ended up in wave county, where she had stayed the longest, and her problems involving money first occurred. After acting on a thief's instinct, she was chased out of that particular place and had been in Konoha for no more than a few weeks.

She wasn't selling any more materia, she loved it too much. But she had her ways. She wasn't a master ninja and a master thief for nothing.

She pushed aside the curtain and looked at the people passing. No one who she could obviously dupe yet-Wait. There was a boy in a jacket, a teen who looked no older than herself. He had a dog sitting on top of his hood. _"What a freak."_ Yuffie thought. Why the hell was he wearing a coat in the middle of summer? She also happened to notice his wallet sticking out of his back pocket. _"Bingo."_

She casually stepped out from the curtain, and walked behind him for a few seconds. Then she gave a startling "Hey, There." In her cutest voice she could muster. She put her hand on his backside and withdrew the wallet sneakily. "You're really cute, you know?"

It took him a moment to realize just what was going on. He glanced over at her with an expression of mere surprise. She was cute, but with a mischievous grin. She winked and hustled off. "Show me around this town sometime, okay?"

She turned the corner with the wallet in hand before she heard an angry shout. She took off, dashing through the streets, making sharp turns through alleys and roads hoping to lose him. But he was steadily on her tail and was catching up. Back in Wutai she was the fastest person alive, but he was evenly matched, if not better. Where the dead end ended, forest began, and she knew (or at least thought she knew) she could lose him in there.

She jumped into the brush, but he tackled her, shouting "GOTCHA! THIEF!" The forest edge, unfortunately, turned out to be a very steep hill. They tumbled down, eventually reaching the base. He pinned her down and she looked up into his eyes. And gave a smirk. She kissed him.

While his mind was preoccupied with WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING, she loosened her leg and knee'd him where it hurts. He recoiled in pain and she wriggled free. "Tough luck." She dashed away into the woods, leaving him behind.

When she was at a safe distance, she realized she was missing the most important thing of her victory, the wallet.

"Damn it!" She shouted, stomping at the ground. Looked like she was camping in the woods tonight.

"You shouldn't shout, it gives away your position and makes you vulnerable for attack."

Oh, great.

She turned to see that this boy had already caught up to her. He moved forward. "Who would be so stupid to try and steal from the great Inuzuka Kiba?"

"What kind of ninja would be so stupid not to catch on to a thief before they had almost gotten away?" She snapped back, bitterly.

"…You're not from here, are you? Well you can explain your origins to the authorities."

Yuffie crossed her arms. "What makes you think I'm going with you?"

He looked her in the eyes. "You'd be really cute if you weren't so dumb."

"I'm not the dumb one here." She pulled out a green materia. "Time, slow!"

A spell had been cast, and Kiba could barely move his arms. "_What kind of Ninjutsu is this!"_ She dashed away giving a small wave.

"Well now." She said, reaching a deeper end of the forest. "He was cute."

--

Let's see if I don't delete this in the first 24 hours! D


End file.
